1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-woven fabric, a non-woven fabric manufacturing method and an absorbent article.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various improvements have been made in a selection of fiber and a structure of a non-woven fabric for improvement of a liquid-drawing ability and a liquid-transfer property (spot property), for example. Here, a high liquid-drawing ability indicates not preventing a liquid transfer from a surface sheet to an absorbent body, and a high spot property indicates diffusing less liquid during transfer.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-33236 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses an absorbent article with a liquid permeable sheet made from fiber arranged between a liquid permeable surface sheet and a liquid retentive absorbent body. The liquid permeable sheet has a multilayer structure composed of a first layer arranged close to the absorbent body and a second layer arranged close to the surface sheet having higher density than the first layer, thus a liquid is transferred by capillary action from the second layer to the first layer.